The Iron Arm Alchemist
by lacrimosa ex favilla
Summary: Light Flamel and Thomas Ripley are two alchemists searching for The Philosopher's Stone. On their way they'll meet friends and enemies. Which side will you join? I do not own any media connected to Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

**The Iron Arm Alchemist**

**Chapter 1**

(Light's POV)

January 3rd, 2001

"I'm sorry sir. The book you're looking for has classified information."

"I'm a State Alchemist. I need it!"

"Unless you're a Brigadier General or you possess a rank higher than that then you can't have it."

"But I need it!"

"You never change." That voice sounded familiar. I turned around to see who it was.

"Lieutenant Colonel Ripley!" I didn't need to hear his name from the librarian. I'd recognize him anywhere. He had brown hair and eyes and a round face. He was only a bit shorter than I was. He was wearing a State Military uniform.

"You've become a Lieutenant Colonel?" That was surprising. Last time I checked he was a simple State Alchemist working for the Investigations Division.

"Hello to you too Light."

"Why are you here?"

"You know I've always loved to read. However, since an old friend is here I think it can wait. Would you join me for coffee?"

"I thought you didn't drink coffee."

"And your memory hasn't changed either. I can have some tea."

Later

(Thomas' POV)

"How did you end up becoming Lieutenant Colonel?" Light Flamel, my best friend. It had been an entire year since I had last seen him. His black eyes and his brown eyes hadn't changed of course but he had let a thin chinstrap of scruffy beard grow around the chin of his oblong face. He was wearing a blue shirt and white gloves. His pants were also white and he was wearing black trainers.

"When teacher became Brigadier General, someone had to become Colonel. My predecessor was that someone. Teacher put in a good word for me and here I am. I've heard stories about the legendary Iron Arm Alchemist. Even here in Central you're considered as a legend. Some even call you the second coming of the Fullmetal. When I saw you today at the library I was surprised. What brings you in Central?"

"Mercedes is coming back here."

"Did you stop looking for it?"

"I will never and you know that?"

"That book you were looking for, was it about the stone?"

"Yes."

"If you ever create a stone what will you use it for?"

"To turn back to normal."

"In that case I'll help you."

"I thought you hated the idea of me creating a stone?"

"Because you wanted to bring her back to life even after what happened to you. She wouldn't have liked it. That and I feel partly guilty for not stopping you."

"It never was your fault. I had already decided that I would bring her back."

"The past is history so let's not talk about it. What book were you looking for?"

"Thirty years ago, an Ishvalan tried to create a Philosopher's Stone. He was stopped and outcast from Ishval for the usage of Alchemy. He died soon after and his research for the stone was taken from the military. I heard that it had been turned into a book and that it was put in the library."

"You came to the right guy!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Ripley and the head of the Investigation Division. I'll find you a way to read that book."

"How's that supposed to help?"

"Remember who helped in my promotion?" after thinking a bit he finally understood what I was saying.

"Your teacher!"

"Who just happened to get promoted to Brigadier General."

"But he'll never allow you to search for the Philosopher's Stone."

"And here comes the part where I use my position in the military. We're investigating the death of that Ishvalan."

**A/N: How did you like it? For OCs see my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Iron Arm Alchemist**

**Chapter 2**

(Light's POV)

"Where are we going?" Thomas was walking through the streets in Central and I was following him.

"To my office. What was that Ishvalan's name?"

"Brasen."

"God's Gift huh?"

"Yeap."

Thomas entered inside a building and I followed. There was a woman in reception that saluted us as soon as she saw Thomas enter.

"Lieutenant Colonel sir!" She was wearing a military uniform. From her insignia I realized she was a Second Lieutenant.

"Good morning Emma!" Emma had golden hair and green eyes.

We climbed to the second floor and entered in what I guessed was his office. There was a woman dressed in a suit sitting in a desk in front of a door. When we entered she gave us a smile.

"Good morning sir."

"Ellen, would you please bring me an investigation form?" Ellen had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Right away sir!" She exited and Thomas opened the door. It lead to a luxurious office. It had a wooden desk with many paperwork on it. There were two chairs opposite to a comfortable sit. The room also had two sofas standing opposite to each other and a small table in the middle.

"This is your office?"

"If you like this you should see teacher's. It's huge."

We heard a door knock.

"Come in." Ellen came in and put some papers on the desk and left closing the door behind her.

"You have a lot of people working for you." I remembered all the people I saw going up and down the hallway of the second floor, who stopped and saluted when they saw us.

"Let's see: murder, fire, here it is!" I gave him a look showing that I hadn't understood a thing.

"Investigation form for murder suspicion."

"There's a form like that?"

"Yes there is. Name: Brasen, Gender: Male, Age..." He looked at me.

"He was around his thirties when he died." he wrote something down.

"Nationality: Amestrian, Place of Birth: Ishval. Place of Death: Ishval."

"He actually died in East City."

He crossed out what he had written and then wrote something.

"Investigators: Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Ripley, State Alchemist Light Flamel, and Captain Joel Winnsfield."

"What?"

"There's this stupid new law that requires three people per investigation."

"Who is this Joel?"

"He is someone I met a couple of days ago when he had just moved to Central. He'll help us. Don't worry." After signing next to his name he passed me the paper and I did the same. He also signed at the end of the paper.

"What now?"

"We're going to meet Joel." He stood up and we left the building.

* * *

(Somebody's POV)

"Excuse me lady, this branch of the library is for military use only." Three Military Police officers had stopped a young woman's path. She was wearing a mantle.

"Foolish humans." Three black sharp objects came out from the coat and pierced through their chests.

She proceeded and entered the library.

"What can I help you with?" The receptionist stopped her in front of the door. Unfortunately she saw the soldiers and was about to scream but her head was chopped off by the same sharp objects.

"Why do I always get the bloody jobs."

"Freeze!" A man in military uniform was pointing the gun at her.

"Who are you?"

"Captain Joel Winnsfield! Who are you?" Those sharp objects appeared again and the captain jumped and shot the woman on her chest. She simply smiled. All the captain could see was her blood red lips.

"You humans are really foolish."

"What's going on here?" Light and Thomas entered.

"Just when I was having fun." The woman jumped high enough to reach a window. The sharp objects appeared again and made a circle through the window from where the lady got out.

"Captain Winnsfield? What the hell are you doing here who was she?"

**Please send in an OC using the form on my profile. If you don't I'll have to end this story. **


End file.
